The present disclosure relates to a printer and a computer-readable recording medium storing a printing program. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a printer and a computer-readable recording medium storing a printing program that can reprint a document that has been created in the printer or in an external device and has been printed in the printer.
Conventionally, there has been known such a tape printer as to be able to create data of a document to be printed on a tape-like print medium in the tape printer. This type of a tape printer can store data of a document that has been created in the tape printer in memory so that the document can be printed again later (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-24084). Printing can also be performed by connecting a tape printer to an external device such as a personal computer (PC) so that the tape printer may receive data of a document created in the external device and print the document.
Conventionally, there has been such a printer that automatically saves data of a document that has been created in the printer in the printer's memory when the document is printed. However, there has been no such printer that automatically saves data of a document that has been created in an external device such as a PC in the printer's memory in the same way. That is, as long as the printer is connected to the external device, the document that has been created in the external device can be printed repeatedly. However, if a user disconnects the printer from the external device, carries the printer to a place away from the external device and uses the printer in the place, the document that has been created in the external device cannot be printed again. In particular, the conventional printer cannot have met users' needs to reprint a document soon after printing the document.